


Wish they'd believe the stories I tell, but all I've got to show them is a few shattered seashells

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, No beta we do what technoblade never does, Pre-Canon, Sally's basically a shapeshifter who mostly takes the form of a mermaid, Shapeshifter Sally the Salmon(Dream SMP), Shapeshifting, Technoblade is not Wilbur's brother, because it's not a lot of them, can you tell I'm bad at describing locations, like. what sort of fic do you get the chance to write her in, she's mischievous and I want to write her more but have no idea when I'll be able to, so I just put it as general audiences anyways since it's not a big deal, the dream SMP is chaos and I love it, there's like one swear but if you're in this fandom that shouldn't be a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: The first time Wilbur and Sally meet, out on a beach in the middle of the night.Or: I randomly decided to write Wilbur and Shapeshifter!Sally first meeting, and so I sat down for 36 minutes and created this. Takes place when Wilbur and Sally are mid or late teenagers(Think 16 or 17, probably). I hope you're having a nice day and that if you're not it gets better, whether or not you decide to read this.
Relationships: Sally the Salmon(Dream SMP)/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 14





	Wish they'd believe the stories I tell, but all I've got to show them is a few shattered seashells

Wilbur knew not everyone was human. Obviously there was his dad, Phil. He had some friends, Techie and Schlatt, who weren't all human either, and their tusks and horns were proof of that fact.

He hadn't met many of them before, though. Not until he met Sally.

He'd remember that day; He was walking along the shoreline, picking up a couple of seashells he found scattered across the sands. The moon was half-full, bright over the ocean. 

He sat down on a rock by the waters, setting beside him the seashells he'd collected, and looked out over the waves. He liked beaches well enough, especially ones like this without another person or a single piece of trash in sight. It was refreshing, almost, sitting there in solitude, the salty wind on his face and crashing of the waves the only disturbances.

He saw something in the water, but assumed at first it was probably a dolphin or something, or just an ordinary fish, like there often were in the area. Thinking it would be fun to swim around with if it was a dolphin, he waded out into the water to where it was swimming, its tail breaking through the waves.

It turned towards him suddenly, and he smiled, thinking for sure it was a dolphin now.

Until a head of scarlet hair poked above the water, and a mermaid bowled him over.

The two went sprawling through the water towards the shore, Wilbur catching his breath as soon as his head got back above the waves. He could hear her laughing, a sharp, high-pitched sound.

"Oh, wow, you should have seen your face." The mermaid said, and Wilbur sat up to look at her. She was sitting on the rock he'd been sitting on earlier, tip of her tail still in the water. "I love doing that, forgot what it was like."

Wilbur just stared at her for a moment, speechless, no idea what to say. So he settled on the first thing that came to mind.

"What the fuck."

That just made her laugh harder, falling off the rock and into the water. She rose above the waves again only a few seconds later, her smile a little bit too toothy to be normal. "Oh, yes, you're so talkative. Absolute poetry, those words." She said, clear sarcasm in her voice.

"Are- Are you a mermaid?" Wilbur asked.

She flicked her tail, and Wilbur wished it had been daytime so he could have seen its shades in their full glory. "At the moment, at least."

"At the moment?" _What's that supposed to mean?_

She held out a hand, and within a few seconds it started to change, quickly becoming recognizable as a paw. " _I_ can shapeshift." She said.

A moment passed where neither of them talked, Wilbur staring openmouthed and the mermaid shifting her hand back into its normal form.

"So.. Are you going to say anything?" She asked. "Earth to the yellow sweater dude. Wakey wakey."

"Wilbur." Wilbur eventually said. She tilted her head. "I'm Wilbur."

She sat up a bit straighter in the water. "Sally." She said. "Pleasure to meet you, I suppose."

"Yeah." Wilbur said. "..Do shapeshifters just.. Exist, in the waters here? I've never met any of them before."

Sally nodded. "Most of us are pretty nomadic, but there's often a few of us nearby, yeah." She said. 

"And I just never noticed." 

Sally shrugged. "Most of the time, you humans don't. We don't get found unless we want to."

She looked out over the water, bringing her arms up from where they'd been keeping her anchored to one position near the shore. "Speaking of which.. I should be headed out soon."

"Wait, why?" Wilbur asked, standing up. "Am I ever going to see you again? Where are you going?"

She laughed. "Calm down, land-lover, I come through the area pretty often." She said, swimming a couple of feet out into the waters.

"I'm totally going to tell Tommy about this." Wilbur said, quietly enough he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him.

She did anyways. "Like anyone will believe you." She said, turning so she was facing him when she said that, and- 

_Oh. She's beautiful,_ Was what ran through Wilbur's mind, as the scales along her cheeks were caught in the light of the moon. He hadn't really thought that about anyone before. 

"Ah, fair point." Wilbur said. "Well.. Safe travels, Sally."

Sally smiled at him again(Was she glowing or was that just the moonlight??), giving him a small wave, and then with one swish of her tail she was gone, back into the waters, and within a few seconds even the ripples she'd left in her wake had been washed away, leaving nothing but the memory of them behind.

He stared out at the waves for a long moment, wondering if she'd come back, then collected up the pile of seashells he'd left behind - One of them had gotten crushed when she'd fallen off the rock, but that was fine - and started the trek home.

She was right, though. No one was going to believe him when he told them about her.

_Sally. That's a lovely name._


End file.
